The Different is better
by ILovePeanuts
Summary: Sam has a secret that he hides from everyone, not out of shame... No! By shame never, but rather for fear of trial, ridiculed by people... For the human being is afraid of what he does not understand. However, at the moment when everyone went into this deep, strange sleep, Peter not only discovers that Sam is afraid of rabbits, but also this other secret...
1. Capítulo 1

Pov Peter Parker

Hello It's me, your dear friend of the Spider-Man neighborhood, as you may already know, now I'm part of a team of super heroes of S.H.I.E.L.D. teenagers I'm going to talk a little sober... Let's start with Ava Ayala, also known as White Tiger, well she's super smart, Beautiful, devoted, overprotective, she kind of the older sister and the group's responsible. Next comes Danny Rand, called and Iron Fist, he's like that middle brother, full of riddles, also very clever and is great advisor... Luke Cage or Powerman, well what can I say? He's that brother that as tough as he can be, he's always there when you need a hug, and he'll always be around to protect you. And by Ultimo we have Sam Alexander or Nova, well Sam is like the youngest, messy and noisy brother of the group, as sad as the person is he will always find a way to cheer her up.

One thing I'm going to confess to all of them what gave me the impression that you're hiding something, it was Sam, something deep in my mind tells me that he hides something big, but I also feel like I'm going to find out what's coming soon.

Pov Sam Alexander

I always hid this secret from everyone, no one can ever know a word about it, I know what will happen if they find out, this has happened once, I do not want to go through the same experience of Novo, well almost no one knows, besides the Guardians of Galaxy, my family also knew, but unfortunately no longer live, and now Nick Fury... Fury helps me keep this secret far from the others to agents, as well as the team... We can I have also got another secret, but this one I will tell, I really see Nick Fury as a father figure, as much as she has this way of "I am a super spy and blah blah blah" in the background if he likes us.


	2. Capítulo 2

Pov Sam

was about to get up, to go to school when I heard the footsteps of Ava coming from the corridor towards my room, before she walked in covered her head with the blanket "Sam!! Still sleeping?! If I'm late for your sake, you'll see me!! " She spoke angry remaking the way back guy a few more seconds and she would have seen what she shouldn't, I stood up and got ready. When I finished I went to have coffee with the others, when I entered the kitchen Danny was looking at me a little strange "what was it?" I asked to return the look "is that has a thing in your head" spoke pointing in his head to demonstrate I looked my reflection in a utensils Ilium, seeing what he had spoken, I passed the hand in the hair to tidy "What was it? Did it look like "Danny commented" ears? Guy you traveled now "I spoke strange looking at them, Cara now they've traveled a lot, I think the incense is affecting his brain" Ok so "spoke shrug, but I'm sure he won't leave it alone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Break Time ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ was watching the class, when a sudden wave of sleep struck me, and it seems that it wasn't just me, I feel my eyes weigh up until I fully fall Pov Peter before I also fell into deep sleep just like everyone else, Danny got me up. We went to the strange doctor, to seek help to save everyone, during the "Journey" I saw Ava's nightmare, well I confess that I did not surprise me, it was a very typical nightmare, I admit that already some nightmares of the type. What surprised me most was Sam's nightmare, from the beginning when I opened the door the nightmare was about rabbits, but suddenly moved to a classroom, the students laughed, others were dismissing words of hate, but they all pointed to a single student I looked , and I saw Sam crying, which made me surprised it wasn't the fact that he's crying and yes something else, before I could do something, I was dragged out and the door closed...

After saving everyone from this sleep, Danny and I ran to get to school... I decided to play a prank on Sam... I know he was going to do that to me, too. After Sam ran off screaming, we started laughing. But I remembered the other thing I saw "I'm going after him" I talked about getting up, I got out quickly and I started looking for him for college... Until I found him in the bathroom, at the time I regretted the joke, he was leaning on the Pia with the head down, I approached silently "do not try to sneak behind me Parker" talked turning to face me "How did you know it was me?" I questioned "I know That you know I saw you la "talked blinding closer" so that's really true? "I just asked to make sure" if you open your mouth to someone, you're going to become a dead spider, are we clear? " Something tells me that it is better not to Contradar "Yes Yes, I understood" I noded frantically with the head "good, want to see?!!" asked smiling... I admit until he is cute "of course" I talked approaching "can touch" he spoke taking my hand "wow is so soft" guy this is more amazing thing I've seen "disguises have someone coming" he spoke and quickly brushed his secret. A first-year kid came in and we left.

"Hey Sam, I'm sorry about the joke," I said a little unwell, "It's okay, but I do it one more way.

My goodness, this secret is something really big will I get save it for me?!


	3. Capítulo 3

Pov Sam Alexander

I couldn't sleep after that, Peter found out my secret, so I woke up mega late, for me I wouldn't even go, but I have a test in the last class, I get it asap, and I go to school. I arrive at the end interval, I passed straight to my locker, at first I did not notice anything strange, but when entering the room everyone turned their attention to me, all right confess that I would also stare, if any colleague appeared only in the last classes, I went straight to an empty wallet near the window.

In the middle of the class, they threw an airplane on my desk, opened the paper, while the teacher was passing a text on the board, on paper it was written

"aberrations are the scum of society, all of you Must die"

I kneaded the paper, and I left it in the corner of the table, Obvious that it's just coincidence, the prejudiced people everywhere, and taking into account that I'm assumedly Bi, so that should be it. This continued for a long time, started imitating cat MEAs, started to get agitated because I knew it was me

"Hey Alexander, true that cat likes milk? Don't you want to come and take milk straight from the fountain? "someone shouted from the bottom of the room, ignored and kept copying text from the frame

"Hey Alexander the cat ate his tongue?!! " After that I couldn't stand it, I got up, took my stuff and left the room, ran out of school and went to the only place where I knew it was safe.

Pov Peter

When I got to school, Ava, Luke and Danny, came running towards me and started asking several questions

"is it true that Sam, is a hybrid?".

" Is the video real, or is it just a prank from you? ".

" Were you the one who posted the video? "

People!! What are you talking about? " I asked you to interrupt them. Ava talked about showing a video, there was me and Sam talking in the bathroom, and I could see clearly when he showed me his hybrid side.

" My God, Sam is going to kill me, well or not, since I wasn't the one who told him,"I said

"If it wasn't you, who posted the video? " Luke asked, crossing his arms

"and how am I supposed to know?" I asked exasperated

"the most important thing is to go talk to Coulson" Ava spoke, we went towards the principal's office, Danny knocked on the door and we entered

"I really wanted to talk to you" Coulson spoke. "About, this video that is circulating on the school site, do you know anything about it?" he continued.

"No, we didn't actually know that" Ava spoke "and we would never betray the trust, one of the other" I said "go to class, I will remove the video from the air" We talked, we went out and took our classes.

At the end of the middle of the penultimate class, Coulson called us into his room "did something happen?" I asked as soon as I arrived

"Sam's Gone" he spoke without a blunder "What do you mean, gone?" Ava asked, the concern was clearly visible on her face.

"He left school, and turned off his communicator," he said, "I want you to go after him." We left and went to S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and we started our search for LA, kinda obvious I know, but it's a good place to start

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Break Time ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After 2 hours looking, we go back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and we went up Fury to pass the "Mission" data.

"How did it go?" He asked

"We went to all the places he possibly would be, but we didn't find him" Danny spoke

"I think he probably went to the moon" completed

"Don't worry, he didn't go that far, actually he's right here" Tony Stark came in bringing Sam Jun To you, that's right people, I said T-o-N-Y S-T-A-R-K

"I know everything that happened, and I already know who posted the video" spoke "Well now I have to go, take care kid" messed up Sam's hair and comes out...

After explaining what happened, Sam went out and went to his room, as still lacked 1 hour, to return home I went after him, he went into the room and shrugged in a ball ignoring my presence

"want to talk?" I said

"No, I want you to leave me alone" he said

"I'm sorry about what happened, know that I would never do anything to hurt you" he didn't even move a muscle, I got up and ran off with team in the hallway

"How is he?" Ava asked

"upset, I think better leave it quiet for a while" I talked and kept following the corridor, it looks like it's going to be a long week.

Pov Sam Alexander

After leaving school, I went to the Stark Tower, few know, but Tony Stark is my godfather, arriving I searched for him by the tower just did not expect him to be with all the other Avengers

"brat what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class? Did something happen? " Tony asked, as soon as he saw me "who's The boy?" Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America asked

"is my godson" Tony spoke walked to me, since I locked at the door "did something happen?" he asked, I lowered my head when I felt my eyes tear

"Come, let's talk" he followed toward the rooms, and I went after "start talking" he talked sitting on the bed

"They found out" I started talking

"How did they find out? Start at the beginning" asked

" when the nightmare attacked, Peter found out, we were talking...no the bathroom and I showed it to him, today when I arrived in high school... everyone already knew and began to make jokes and leave the room and came here "in the half of the story I've Was crying, today is being a terrible day

"and you left without permission?" he asked, I noded "Sorry kid, but you have to go back" he spoke, which made me cry even more

"but, I. don't want to. Back "I spoke sobbing to every word

"okay, okay, you're not coming back, just stop crying "he asked to go into despair, my godfather was never very good at comfort people. I had a good time at the tower, but I had to go back to the Helicarrier, we know what happened after we arrived.

Now I'm sorry to have ignored Peter, I know it wasn't his fault, but I wasn't with vontade2 to talk to anyone, and I also know that sooner or later I have to talk to team, but I prefer to do it later I don't want to explain this momen To, now I just want to stay here in my room and sleep.


End file.
